My Love
by Miss Annonymous
Summary: She had been their best friend since Pre-K. One day she leaves Minnesota for a family emergency. By the time she comes back, the guys have already left for L.A. Out of nowhere, she shows up and is the newest member of Big Time Rush but she has a secret.
1. Prologue

They had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. The five of them. The four boys had even had a crush on her at one point. She was their "Rock", hence the nickname Rocky that everyone knew her by.

She was spunky and spontaneous, you could never tell what her next move would be. Yet she was also intelligent and sharp witted, clever and even mysterious to those who didn't know her. But the boys knew her, inside and out. They knew that she had never shed a tear once in her life. And that when her blue eyes shined, she had worked up a fool proof plan. That when she was happy she had a bounce in her step causing her straight light brown hair to bounce. And they knew that when she was angry she blew her sideswept bangs out of her face to distract herself.

One day though, she went out of town for a "family emergency" as she told them. _"It's fine guys, just something small" _she had told them over the phone. _"I'll be back before you even know I'm gone. Now I have to get heading out, love you guys." _And with that, the phone clicked off. None of the guys had believed it was something small, they knew that Rocky always had her phone with her. So when they called her and got no answer, they knew something was wrong. But these worries subsided when they heard about the audition for Gustavo Rocque. These worries were completely forgotten when they moved out to California and became Big Time Rush.

Rocky had known that something was going on that her parents weren't telling her. She knew that her great grandmother was believed to have "powers" and that these "powers" were passed on through family. But she never knew that **she **would be the one to get them. _"Sweetheart, it is not the first born" _her great grandma told her _"It is the Chosen One"._

Rocky stayed with her great grandma for two months and learned to control these "powers". She still couldn't believe that she was the _"Chosen One" _and thought to herself that she never would. Yet some how, when she practiced these "powers" unbelievable things happened.

At the end of her visit, Rocky's great grandma gave her what seemed to be just a plain mood ring. _"It is just a mood ring to anyone else. But without this ring, you have no power." _The old woman glided the ring on to Rocky's finger and placed a kiss on her forehead. _"Always remember, you're powers are for healing and must never be used against anyone or for your own pleasure." _And with that, Rocky returned home to Minnesota with a secret to last a life time.

At arriving home Rocky rushed to Kendall's house, knowing that the boys had been worrying, but when she got there. The boys were gone. Later that day Kendall's next door neighbor informed her that the guys had moved to California.


	2. Something Different

The four guys of Big Time Rush relaxed in the lounge chairs around the in- famous Palmwoods pool. Camille approached them with a smile on her face "Hey guys! Have you met the new girl yet?" she asked. At the sound of a new girl, the four jumped up. "There's a new girl?" Carlos asked eagerly "Yeah, she's really cool!" Camille nodded "What apartment?" James asked "2A" Camille replied. With that, the four guys were gone.

They tumbled over eachother down the hall trying to be the first to meet the new girl. Logan managed to get ahead of the others and could only knock on the door before he was tackled by Carlos.

The door opened but still the guys remained on the ground. "Guys?" a soft voice asked. The guys looked up into the all too familiar clear blue eyes they had grown up with. "Rocky?" Kendall asked, he immediately jumped up and looked into the girl's eyes. "Get any closer Kendork?" the girl smirked as she flicked Kendall's forehead. "Rocky!" Kendall exclaimed, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Put me down!" Rocky tried to hold the giggles as she hit Kendall's arm. Kendall smiled and placed her back on the ground.

"Woah Rocky, when did you get hot?" James stared in awe at her, Rocky held up a fist and James immediatly cowarded behind Carlos. "Rocky!" Carlos yelled and tackled her in a hug "I missed you too Carlos now can you please get off of me" Rocky smiled. Carlos jumped up and held out his hand to help Rocky up. Once up Rocky brushed her back off. "Log, what's up? No hug?" Rocky put on a heart broken expression that could melt a grown man's heart. Logan smiled and pulled Rocky into a tight hug. "You look" Logan paused and took another glance at her "**Different**" he finished. Something flashed through Rocky's eyes and she raised an eyebrow "How?" she asked "I don't know. This is going to sound weird, but you look more, alive" Logan replied. Rocky tilted her head to the side with a confused expression but soon smiled. "Gotta love you Log" she laughed and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Rock, you wanna head over to our apartment?" Kendall asked "Sure" Rocky smiled. Rocky followed the guys just down the hallway and stood in their doorway in awe. "This place, is awesome!" she exclaimed "Yeah, Gustavo got it for us!" James smiled "Gustavo?" Rocky asked "He's our producer" James replied "I know he's a producer, but **your **producer?" Rocky asked "Yeah" James nodded. "Come here Rocky! You have to go down the swirly slide with me!" Carlos called, Rocky's face lit up and she ran to join him at the top. "Ladies first!" Carlos gestured to the slide "Wow Carlos, you might have learned some manners down here!" Rocky laughed before going down the slide.

"What's all this noise!" Katie exclaimed as she walked out of her room, she stopped when her eyes landed on Rocky. "Rocky!" Katie screamed, she ran to Rocky and immediately hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Katie asked "Yeah, what **are **you doing here?" Kendall asked "I'm joining some band that Gustavo is working with, what is is? Big Time Rush" Rocky replied "Are you serious?" Carlos asked "Yes... What's wrong?" Rocky replied "**We're **Big Time Rush!" all four guys exclaimed. The four of them all pulled Rocky into a tight group hug.

"You guys I would love to stay and watch you break something, but I should be getting back to my apartment" Rocky smirked at the boys "See you Rock" Carlos called "Yup" Rocky smiled as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as he was sure Rocky was gone Logan stood infront of the other guys. "Guys, I know that I'm sounding weird but have you really **looked **at Rocky? She looks different, like not normal different" he stated "Yeah, she looks hot!" James exclaimed "No!" Logan shook his head. "I can't explain it, she walks different and her eyes are different! When I told her she looked different I saw something in her eyes. It went by quick but it looked like her eyes changed color. And when she walks, she doesn't walk, she glides. She looks graceful whenever she moves." Logan continued. Carlos Kendall and James all seemed to think about it when finally Kendall spoke up "When I picked her up, it seemed like she didn't weigh anything". "There is definitely something different about Rocky".


	3. How They Met

**The Next Day**

"Hey Rocky you want to go shopping with me?" Camille smiled as she walked into the lobby "Um, sure" Rocky smiled and got off of the couch she was sitting on. "Awesome, come on" Camille gestured to her car in the parking lot.

The two girls got into the car and Camille started to drive "So have you met anyone else?" Camille asked "I haven't **met **anyone but I got to see my best friends again" Rocky replied "Who are your best friends?" Camille asked "Logan Carlos Kendall and James" Rocky replied "You know them?" Camille asked "Yeah! Back in Minnesota they like, lived at my house. We met on the first day of Pre-K" Rocky smiled "Oh wow, I can't even imagine what they were like back then. Tell me about the day you met" Camille nodded eagerly. Rocky smiled as the familiar memory filled her head as clear as could be.

_Rocky and her mom were both running late and Logan and his mom were too. The four collided on the front steps and both moms jumped up to see if the kids were okay. Rocky and Logan were both laughing so hard the tears ran down their cheeks. The two sat there for ten minutes before their mothers pulled them up and brushed them off. "Mommy, I'm scared" Logan said to his mother "Don't be sweetie" she kissed her sons forehead "But what if I don't make any friends?" he asked "You will" she patted his shoulder and nudged him to the door. "Don't be nervous, and I'm your friend" Rocky smiled and took Logan's hand in hers. "I'm Rocky" she smiled again "I'm Logan" Logan smiled at his new friend and both mothers smiled. "Come on, we're already late" Rocky laughed and pulled Logan in the school with her. "Rocky, I don't know" Logan started to pull away but Rocky pulled him back "It's okay" she smiled "You have me no matter what" she held up their hands and Logan smiled "Okay". The two walked into the classroom hand in hand._

_The morning consisted of coloring and learning the ABC's and then lunch time came around. Rocky and Logan sat together when three boys walked over. The all told each other their names and the three boys sat down. "Why are you combing your hair?" Rocky asked James "So I can get pretty girls!" James replied in a matter-of-fact tone "Yeah well I'm a girl and I think it's weird" Rocky stated, Logan smiled slightly and James just stared at her. "That's not nice" he stated, Rocky cracked a smile and soon James and her were laughing. "Wanna know why I wear my helmet?" Carlos asked eagerly "Sure" Rocky shrugged "So that I can do awesome stunts with it and not get hurt!" Carlos smiled. Rocky giggled and turned to Kendall "You know, you have really pretty eyes" she smiled "Thank you, you're eyes are really bright" Kendall smiled back "Thanks" Rocky grinned. _

_Logan smiled at his new friends and pulled out a book of numbers that the teacher had let him borrow. He started to read and he looked up to see Carlos balancing a spoon on his nose. _

_"Hi weirdo" Logan looked up again to see a boy much larger than himself standing over him "Hi" Logan squeaked out. "You're reading at lunch time? That's weird!" the boy smacked the book out of Logan's hand. Rocky stood up and stared daggers at the boy "You __**don't **__hit my friend's book out of his hands" she snapped. She gently picked up the book and handed it to Logan, then turned back to the boy. "What are you going to do, if I do?" the boy taunted, light shoving Rocky backwards. "Don't push me!" Rocky snapped at him, the boy chuckled slightly and pushed her backwards again "What are you going to do?" he smirked. Rocky smirked back at him before using all her strength to punch the boy. He fell to the ground and the teacher ran to them "Principals Office. Now. All six of you." she pointed to the door and helped the boy up. _

_All six kids sat down across from the Principal, Mr. Mason. "Now, I have one numbers book in shreds and a boy with a black eye. Can anyone explain?" he spoke stirnly at the kids. "Logan was reading the number book and then __**he **__came over and knocked the book out of Logan's hand and called him weird. So I told him not to do that to my friend and he kept pushing me and asked me what I was going to do if he kept pushing me so I punched him." Rocky explained. Mr. Mason looked to the other kids "Is this true?" he asked, Kendall James and Carlos all nodded. "Jason, is this true? Did you keep pushing her after she told you to stop?" Mr. Mason asked. Jason slowly nodded and continued to poke his black eye forming. Mr. Mason nodded and stood up "Now Ms. Rocky. I understand that you were standing up for your friend and for yourself, but if somebody wont stop next time, come to me" he told her "And Jason, you don't lay a hand on anyone else exspecially if they tell you to stop." Jason nodded. "I'm going to let you all off because it's the first day, but I need to call all of your parents. Jason come with me and we'll get you an icepack" Mr. Mason nodded to the door and Jason followed. _

_The five sat in silence for a minute or two whe finally Carlos spoke. "Rocky that was cool! I've never seen a girl punch that hard before!" he jumped up "And you gave him a black eye even!" Carlos laughed, Rocky giggled. "Rocky?" Logan asked "Yeah?" she replied "Thank you" Logan smiled and hugged Rocky. She smiled and hugged him back "Anything for a friend" she smiled again and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan's cheeks turned a deep scarlet red but he smiled. "My dad will love to hear that a girl gave a boy a black eye!" James exclaimed "So will my mom!" Kendall added. The five kids burst into laughter and from that day on, they were best friends. _

Camille was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks when Rocky finished. "You were an ignorant child!" she laughed "I know!" Rocky smirked. "Wow, so your friendship all started with you punching some kid?" Camille asked "Yup" Rocky smiled "What were the guys doing when this all happened?" Camille asked "Logan was clutching the numbers book to his chest and was staring at us, Kendall stood up and was standing right behind me, and James and Carlos just sat there like idiots" Rocky replied. The two girls burst into laughter and Camille stopped the car. "Come on let's go" Camille smiled.


	4. Something Is Up

Logan had been thinking about what had happened to Rocky, he thought of all the possibilitys but he always fell short. "Wait a minute" he whispered to himself "Rocky left Minnesota, but how long was she gone?" Logan jumped off of his bed and ran down to the lobby.

"Camille!" Logan called, Camille spun around and looked at him "What?" she asked "Where's Rocky?" Logan asked "She went to her apartment" Camille replied "Thanks" Logan smiled before running back to the elevator.

Up at 2H Logan held up his fist to knock on the door but it opened before he could. "Hi Logan" Rocky smiled "How did you know I was here?" Logan asked. Rocky nervously giggled "Guess I just had a feeling". Something flashed through her eyes and Logan jumped "It happened!" he exclaimed "What happened?" Rocky asked "You're eyes! They changed color!" Logan replied "Logan, my eyes didn't change color" Rocky placed a hand on her hip "Yeah they did" Logan nodded "Are you feeling okay?" Rocky asked "Rocky I'm feeling fine but I know what I saw. You're eyes flashed dark blue" Logan replied. Rocky placed both of her hands on Logan's shoulders and brought her forehead to his "Logan, look at my eyes. They're clear blue like they have always been" she stated "Rock-" Logan started "Log, there's nothing different with my eyes" Rocky cracked a smile.

"Come on, let's head down to the pool" Rocky grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him to the elevator. "Where are the guys?" Rocky asked "Pool" Logan replied "Oh great" Rocky mumbled and the elevator doors opened.

Rocky took off the white tank top and royal blue shorts that she had on and set them down on a lounge chair. "Rocky!" Carlos yelled, he ran over to her with a wide grin on his face. "Carlos don't even think about it!" Rocky warned. Carlos grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the pool holding on to her. The two came up and Rocky smacked Carlos' arm "Carlos!" she exclaimed "Sorry" Carlos smirked. Rocky smiled and the two started laughing.

"Hey Rocky!" Logan yelled "Yeah?" Rocky replied "Come here, I wanna ask you something" Logan gestured to one of the tents by the side of the pool and Rocky shrugged. She jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel and sat down across from Logan in one of the tents. "When you left Minnesota for that family emergency, when did you come back?" Logan asked "Two months later" Rocky replied "And what **was **the emergency about?" he asked. Rocky's eyes flashed a light green and then back to normal and she looked down "My grandma- um- was sick" she replied. "Oh" Logan nodded "I'm going to go and see what James is up to" Rocky jumped up and quickly walked over to where James was sitting.

"Hey" Rocky smiled, James sat up and smiled back at her "What's up?" he asked "Nothing, just bored" she shrugged. "Hey James how long have you guys been here?" Rocky asked "About a month" James replied "Okay" Rocky nodded.

. "Hey Rocky that's a cool ring!" James exclaimed, he lightly touched the ring and Rocky pulled her hand away "Thanks, my grandma gave it to me" she mumbled "Cool!" James nodded "Yup".

"Come on James! Gustavo wants us!" Kendall yelled from the pool entrance "Coming!" James yelled back "See you Rock!" he smiled and ran to Kendall.

In the limo Logan and Kendall sat on one side and Carlos and James sat on the other. "You guys, there's something going on that Rocky wont tell us" Logan stated "What do you mean?" Kendall asked "Today I went up to see Rocky and she opened the door just before I was going to knock" Logan replied "So?" Kendall asked "She said she just had a feeling that I was there. And then her eyes flashed dark blue again. She changed the subject and brought me down to the pool" Logan continued.

"When I picked her up to throw her in the pool she was really light!" Carlos said "Just like when I picked her up" Kendall nodded. "Have you seen anything James?" Kendall asked "Not really" James shrugged "Wait! She's wearing a ring on her right hand. When I tried to touch it she jumped up and put her hand over it" James said.

"Okay, so something **is **going on. But what is it? She can tell when someone is coming, her eyes change color, she's really light, and wears a ring that she wont let anyone touch. Nothing adds up" Kendall shrugged. "Guys, we have to figure out what's going on. Whether Rocky wants us to or not" Logan said. "Agreed" the other three nodded.


	5. Newest Member Of Big Time Rush

After the guys left Rocky headed up to her apartment. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" she said "Rocky, it's Kelly. Can you come down to Rocque Records? We've got to talk to you" Kelly asked "Yeah, I'll be down in twenty minutes" Rocky replied "Sounds good, see you then" Kelly hung up.

Rocky ran up to her apartment and quickly changed into a pair of faded skinny jeans, a flowy white tank top and red flip flops. She straightened her hair and ran out the front door.

When Rocky arrived at Rocque Records Kelly was standing outside waiting. "Hi Rocky, it's good to see you again" Kelly smiled "You too" Rocky smiled back and the two walked into the building. "So remember we told you that you would be joining a band?" Kelly asked "Yeah, about that. My best friends from Minnesota are Big Time Rush" Rocky's smile widened "You know the guys?" Kelly asked "Yup! We've been best friends since Pre-K" Rocky replied "Wow!" Kelly smiled "Yeah" Rocky nodded.

Rocky and Kelly walked into the studio where Gustavo was yelling at the guys. "Rocky!" they yelled when they saw her come in "Woah woah woah! The monkey dogs know Rocky?" Gustavo yelled "Yeah she's our best friend from Minnesota!" Kendall smiled and wrapped Rocky into a hug.

"Rocky have you read that song I gave you?" Gustavo asked "City is ours? Yeah" Rocky nodded "Do you know it?" he asked "Yup" she nodded "Dogs! Meet the newest member of Big Time Rush!" Gustavo yelled. "In the booth! Now!" he yelled, all five teens did as they were told and Gustavo played the track.

The moment Rocky's turn came all the guys stopped and listened. They had known that Rocky had a good voice, her and James would always sing together when they were bored. But they had never known that she was this amazing. When the track ended James wrapped Rocky into a tight hug "Rock! You're amazing!" he whispered into her ear. Rocky smiled at him and hugged him back.

"Dogs, you were okay. Rocky" Gustavo paused "You were good" he finished. Rocky smiled at him and nodded. "You're all done for the day" Gustavo told them.

The five walked out of Rocque Records and Carlos wrapped an arm around Rocky's shoulders "Rocky you sound awesome!" he smiled "Thanks" Rocky blushed slightly "I got Rocky to blush!" Carlos yelled "Shut up!" Rocky shoved Carlos' shoulder and Logan and James clenched their fists.


	6. My Best Friends?

**The Next Day**

Rocky's phone vibrated and she rolled over in her bed to pick it up. "Hello?" she mumbled "Good morning to you too!" James teased "Shut up James you woke me up" Rocky laughed "Well get your lazy butt out of bed, get dressed and come down to 2J" James said "K, be there in a half an hour" Rocky replied "See you then" James hung up.

Rocky took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of denim short shorts, a red spaghetti strap tank top with a white quarter sleeve cardigan over it and a pair of white flip flops. She blow dried and straightened her hair. "Mom! I'm going to the guy's apartment!" Rocky yelled "Okay!" her mother yelled back.

The moment Rocky knocked on the door she heard a loud crash and Logan answered the door "Hey" he smiled nervously "What was that crash?" Rocky asked. She peered around Logan to see James and Carlos trying to pick up shards of glass off of the floor and Kendall throwing a hockey puck out the window.

"What did you guys do!" Rocky exclaimed "An indoor hockey game gone wrong?" Kendall shrugged, Rocky nodded and walked into the apartment. "You guys are horrible" Rocky laughed "Yeah, says the one who punched a kid in Pre-K" James chuckled "And fourth grade!" Kendall added "And eighth" Carlos nodded. Logan nodded with him and Rocky turned her head sideways at him "Excuse me Mr. Mitchell, if I'm correct, all three times I was defending you" she placed a hand on her hip and smirked at him "Yeah yeah" he mumbled. Logan looked up and cracked a smile.

Rocky sat down on the couch and Kendall sat down next to her, he winked at Logan who nodded. "Rock, when you left Minnesota where did you go?" Kendall asked, he watched Rocky carefully and saw her eyes flash to a dark blue and back to normal. Kendall's eyes widened and Rocky looked down "Out of town somewhere" Rocky mumbled " I don't remember the name" she shrugged. Kendall nodded and looked to James "Hey Rocky can I see your ring?" Kendall asked, gesturing to the ring on Rocky's right middle finger. Rocky looked at her hand and took a deep breath "Sure" she held up her hand and Kendall looked at the ring carefully.

At the moment it was a deep green with specks of gold in it and it almost seemed like there was smoke floating through it. "Rocky is that smoke?" Kendall asked pointing at the inside of the ring "It's just the way the light hits it" Rocky shrugged. Kendall gently took her hand in his and brought the ring in between the two of them.

"Rocky?" Kendall whispered "Yeah?" Rocky replied "What's going on?" Kendall asked. Rocky pulled away from his grip and tilted her head to one side "What are you talking about?" she whispered. Rocky stood up and looked at Logan "And what have **you **been talking about?" she asked. "We want to know what your hiding from us!" Kendall stood up from the couch and pointed his finger at Rocky "We're your best friends and we want to know" James firmly said.

Rocky clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, she took a deep and steady breath and opened her eyes again. "My best friends? My best friends would leave it alone." Rocky said "We wont leave it alone" Kendall took a step closer to her and she immediately stepped back.

Logan stepped up behind Rocky "Please Rocky" he whispered, Rocky spun around on her heels and started for the door. Logan quickly got infront of her and took her by her forearms. Rocky tried to break free away from Logan but he held on to her "Let go of me" she mumbled "Rocky please look at me" Logan pleaded. Rocky shook her head and looked at Logan "Please Logan, let go of me" she whispered. Logan let go of one of her arms and brought the free hand to her cheek. He looked into Rocky's clear blue eyes and saw one thing, pain. Pure pain.

Rocky's throat seemed to close up as she looked into Logan's eyes. Logan looked down and let go of Rocky's arm. Rocky almost ran out of the apartment and left the door open.

"Logan why did you let her go?" Carlos asked, Logan closed the door and finally looked up to his friends. "You guys, I don't think we're considering all the possibilities. I looked into Rocky's eyes and saw pain. Rocky's hurting. Something more is going on and I think she's afraid to tell us" Logan told them.

"I'm going to go see if she's alright" Logan mumbled and walked out the door. In the hallway Logan saw Rocky's mother "Mrs. Jones!" Logan called, she turned around and smiled "Hello Logan" she greeted. "Do you know where Rocky is?" Logan asked "She's in her room" Mrs. Jones replied, she unlocked her apartment and held the door open "Go ahead" she gestured inside and Logan smiled "Thanks" he waved and entered the apartment.

Logan looked around the apartment and saw a door slightly opened, he could just see the pale green walls. He walked to the door and peered in, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling was Rocky.

"Hey Rock" Logan opened the door and Rocky quickly sat up "What?" Rocky asked "Can I come in?" Logan asked "Sure" Rocky shrugged. Logan walked in and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rocky. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but can you tell me one thing?" Logan looked down and fiddled with his hands "What is it?" Rocky replied "Are you in any danger?" Logan asked.

Finally he mustered up enough courage to look at Rocky. When he looked up he could tell Rocky was thinking about something. "No" she cracked a small smile "I'm not in any danger" she shook her head. "One more thing" Logan said "Shoot" Rocky shrugged "If you ever are, will you tell me?" he asked. Rocky smiled and scooted closer to Logan. She gently took his hand in hers and started to trace the lines in the palm of Logan's hand "I promise you Logan. If I am ever in danger, you will be the first person I tell" Rocky whispered "Thank you" Logan smiled and kissed the top of her head. Rocky smiled back and leaned her against Logan's shoulder, still tracing Logan's palm.

Rocky closed her eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief. The two sat there in silence and both were content. Rocky opened her eyes and slowly placed her free hand on Logan's cheek. Logan turned and looked at Rocky with a questioning look, she smiled slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead.


	7. The Band Needs A Bad Boy

**One Week Later**

After the big episode the guys left everything alone and things went back to as normal as they could be. Gustavo had been working the teens hard but somehow had a soft spot for Rocky.

"The city is ours" Kendall finished his last note and Logan threw both hands in the air, hitting Carlos and causing him to fall to the ground. Rocky took a step back and Logan just grinned at her. Gustavo entered the the studio and Kendall smiled "Gustavo, the song is great" he complimented. Kelly came in and stood next to Gustavo "Um, of course it's great because I wrote it!" Gustavo stated. Kelly and Rocky rolled their eyes and him and Rocky helped Carlos off the floor.

"But the band isn't great! What it's missing is the rock n' roll secret" Gustavo continued, he started to walk down the line. "Hair Mousse" James smiled "Chocolate mousse" Carlos said "Spandex? Please don't say spandex" Logan frowned "Idiot" Rocky smacked Logan's arm and he brought his hand to it "Ow" Logan mumbled and Rocky smirked.

Gustavo wrapped an arm around Rocky's shoulder and Rocky stiffened. "The bad boy" Gustavo stated "The ill tempered, rebel with a flare for sacrenized dance" he continued. Once again he started to walk down the line "One of you has to be it." Gustavo finally got to Kendall and placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder "I say it's Kendall." Kendall looked to Kelly for help but she just winked at him and shrugged. Rocky tried to hold in the giggles but just ended with Logan placing his hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh at her.

"Gustavo why do we need a bad boy?" Kendall asked, Gustavo pointed to Kelly who held up a picture of Griffin and a phone. "Gustavo the band needs a bad boy, bye" Griffin spoke and Kelly put the phone away. "He's driving me **crazy!**" Gustavo exclaimed "But he's also right." Gustavo nodded. "Because the bad boy is a rock n' roll tradition" Gustavo continued, he led the five out into a hallway full of posters and pointed to the first.

"Notice, the back turned to the rest of the band. Bad boy" he continued to the next poster "Notice, the back turned. The dark clothing. And the scowl, bad boy."

"But there can only be one bad boy per group" Kelly added "As learned from the bad boys experiment of '95" she pulled aside one poster to reveal another. "Didn't sell a single c.d!" Gustavo shook his head.

"But we're best friends, we never turn our backs on eachother" Kendall protested "Nope" Carlos shook his head "Not gonna happen" James added. "Then let me let you in on another rock n' roll secret. The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band, makes the most money" Gustavo paused "And dates the girl of the group" Rocky's eyes widened "What?" she snapped, Kendall chuckled and she smacked his arm.

"I can be bad!" James ran up to Gustavo and was joined by Logan and Carlos "So can I!" "Look at my back!" they all yelled and turned their backs.

**Back At The Palmwoods**

James Logan and Carlos continued to fight about who was going to be the bad boy the entire way through the hallways and Rocky stayed back with Kendall. "I can't believe I'm going to have to 'date' one of those idiots" she grumbled "It's funny" Kendall chuckled "Shut it Knight!" Rocky smacked him and smirked.

The three boys flung open the front door of apartment 2J and Mrs. Knight screamed. "What's up mama Knight!" Logan yelled, him Carlos and James all proceeded to the living room. Carlos mooned somebody out the window, James smashed an empty water bottle against his head and Logan hit his fist against the couch.

Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrow and looked at Kendall and Rocky "Gustavo says one of us has to be a bad boy" Kendall sighed "And these three idiots have been fighting since we left the studio" Rocky added. Mrs. Knight turned to Logan James and Carlos and smiled "But you're all nice boys!" she exclaimed.

She turned to Kendall and grabbed his arms "Oh I am so glad you're here! There's an axe maniac on the loose!" she screamed. Rocky raised an eyebrow and backed up so she was standing next to Carlos. Rocky and Kendall turned to Katie who held up a sign that said 'No there's not' and Katie shook her head. "Oh, well then we'll be extra careful mom we promise" Kendall nervously spoke to his mom. He turned to Katie again and she gave him a thumbs up.

"We want pizza now!" Carlos James and Logan yelled, Mrs. Knight turned to them and raised an eyebrow and all three took off their glasses and started to apologize.

**The Next Day at Rocque Records**

Once again Rocky stayed behind the group as the three "Bad boys" marched into Gustavo's office. Kendall sat down on the arm of one of the chairs and Rocky sat in the chair itself.

Carlos went up first and held up a wooden board in front of his head, he screamed and smashed his head through the board. Followed by him falling and hitting the ground. Rocky winced and leaned her head against Kendall's lap. "Next!" Gustavo yelled.

James stepped up front, turned around and pulled up his hood. He spun around to face Gustavo and pulled his hood down. "B to the A to the D that's me. I'm bad" James started, he started dancing around and Rocky almost fell to the floor laughing. "Boyyy" James finished with smiling a metal looking smile. "A tin foil grill? Really? Rocky whispered to Kendall, he shrugged and both turned back to Gustavo. "Really? A grill?" Gustavo asked "Logan!" Gustavo yelled. James frowned and sat down on the other arm of the chair. Rocky smiled weakly at him and placed her hand on his knee.

Logan nodded and stepped foward. He threw his glasses across the room and started, some would say, dancing. Rocky tilted her head to the side in confusion and continued to watch. Logan leaned on Gustavo's desk and jumped back "What you like that?" he held out the arms of his jacket. He wrapped his arms around himself and fixed his hat. "I'm assuming that's his finishing pose?" Rocky whispered to Kendall "You never know" Kendall shrugged and cracked a smile.

"No!" Gustavo stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Okay! So Kendall is the bad boy" Gustavo exclaimed "You're going to need to start wearing black clothing, and talking deeper, and slower" Gustavo finished.

"You mean be fake?" Kendall asked "I can't. Besides, I'm terrible at faking" Kendall argued "It's true" Rocky nodded. "No. Kelly is terrible at faking!" Gustavo pointed to Kelly "I can always tell when she lies to me" he shrugged. "I have, never, lied to you" Kelly laughed nervously "See!" Gustavo pointed at her again. "Gustavo, we just don't want anything fake about our band" Kendall stood up and sighed "Your band? Your band! This is my band!" Gustavo yelled. "Are you telling me that your going to ignore me, and Griffin, and the record company, and not be our bad boy?" Gustavo asked "Yeah, pretty much" Kendall shrugged "Bad boy!" Gustavo smiled and pointed at Kendall "Ugh!" Kendall stomped his foot. "Get Griffin over here" Gustavo said to Kelly.

**Later that day**

Griffin stood and looked at Kendall, Rocky, Logan, Carlos, and James. "Why is his back not turned to the rest of them?" he asked Gustavo "Because he wont do as I say!" Gustavo yelled "Which makes him the bad boy" Gustavo added. "And I don't turn my back on my friends" Kendall shrugged.

Griffin walked up to Kendall "That's good, I respect that" he nodded to Kendall "But I said I wanted bad" he frowned. "Oh you want bad?" James asked, he immediately put his grill back in "I can be bad!" Logan put his sunglasses on again and Carlos picked up another board. Carlos screamed and everyone stopped to look at him, he smashed the board in half across his head and once again fell to the floor. Logan and James took off the glasses and grill and stood straight again.

"A bad boy is a person parents would never let their daughters date, and I would let my daughter date any one of these boys" Griffin turned to Gustavo and pointed at the boys "Which, is bad" Griffin nodded. Gustavo took a step back. "Do something about this or I will" Griffin paused "Wait! I already did" he smiled "Say hello to Wayne Wayne" Griffin gestured to the door.

Somebody pushed Gustavo out of the way and all of a sudden, a teenage in baggy clothes with fake 'bling' ran in with his hat on sideways and black sunglasses on. "What? What? Yo yo I'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit. I'm bad bad as my bling bling and other rappin' groups I exploit!" he rapped and finished with wrapping his arms around himself.

"Give him the contract!" Griffin gestured to one of his body guards who handed Gustavo a large book. "Isn't he bad?" Griffin wrapped an arm around Wayne Wayne's shoulders and asked Gustavo "Bad" Kelly nodded "But great! I mean really really bad but like, in a good way!" Kelly babbled on. Gustavo shook his hand infront of her face and she sighed "Wow".

"Wayne Wayne, blow it up" Griffin held out his hand "Later later Griff Griff" Wayne Wayne fist pounded Griffin and Griffin left.

Wayne Wayne turned to Logan James Kendall and Rocky. "Yo Wayne Wayne I'm-" James started and held out his fist, Wayne Wayne punched it "Wastin' your time time" Wayne Wayne finished for James. "Look I aint here to make friends. Okay, I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leavin' the station. So you better step on, or step off" Wayne Wayne threw his hands in the air.

"Excuse me!" Rocky snapped "Who do you think you are!" she yelled "Little girls got a mouth" Wayne Wayne stepped closer to Rocky. "I like it" he started to wrap his arm around her waist when she grabbed his arm "You **don't **touch me!" she snapped. She shoved him backwards and Kendall stepped forward so he was next to her. Rocky glared at Wayne Wayne and Kendall saw her eyes flash to a deep black and back to normal. "Wayne Wayne out!" Wayne Wayne yelled and walked out of the room.

Gustavo looked up from the contract and Rocky and Kendall turned back to him. "We don't like him" Rocky Kendall James and Logan all said "Yes! You do. You all do. He's the bad boy and he's staying at the Palmwoods. So be good boys, and girl, and make friend friends with Wayne Wayne" Gustavo yelled.

Carlos stood up and looked around "Who's Wayne Wayne?" he asked "We just-" Logan started but sighed.

**At The Palmwoods**

The guys and Rocky all sat on lounge chairs. Kendall on one end, then Logan and then Rocky, then Carlos and James. Logan and Carlos both rested their heads on Rocky's.

The five watched as the Jennifers sat on a chair and chanted "Go Wayne Wayne" as he lifted the chair up and down. "First he joins our band without our permission!" James whispered "Then he steals our girls, who have no interest in us, but still it's not fair!" Carlos whispered "And that's why we're going to get red of him" Logan nodded "Kendall get rid of him" Logan nudged Kendall's arm "Why me?" Kendall asked "Because he scares **us**, except Rocky but if she got rid of him she might be put into prison!" James whispered.

Kendall stood up and turned to the others "We are a band, and we're going to do this together. Because we are not afraid of some loud mouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearin'-" Kendall continued as Wayne Wayne walked up behind him. Logan Carlos and James all made hand motions trying to stop him "Kendall shutup!" Rocky hissed. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Kendall sighed. "Yeah" Rocky nodded.

Kendall turned around and was face to face with Wayne Wayne "You want trouble trouble Kendork? Bring it bring it" Wayne Wayne said "Yeah, we've decided there's only room for **five **members in Big Time Rush" Kendall smirked and crossed his arms. James Carlos and Logan all stood up behind Kendall and Rocky stood next to him. "Great great" Wayne Wayne smirked and pulled out his phone, dialled in a number, and put it on speaker phone.

"Yo Griff Griff, they agree with me. Six in the band is too many" Wayne Wayne said "Sounds fresh Wayne Wayne, I'll stop by tomorrow to see which one goes. Griff Griff out".

James screamed and Rocky's eyes widened. "You see, my contract states that I'm guarantied to front a band. And I pick this band" Wayne Wayne held up a contract in front of him. "Oooh a contract, we're so scared" Kendall laughed "My contract also states, I get a possee" Wayne Wayne snapped his fingers and three men walked out behind him. "Scared now?" Wayne Wayne asked "Yeah just a little bit" "Yeah Kinda" "You know I've got some chills on my arm" the guys rambled on and started to back up.

Rocky still stood with her arms crossed though. "Little girl doesn't have anything to say, does she?" Wayne Wayne smirked. Rocky smiled sweetly at him before pushing him into the pool with a splash.


	8. The Band Already Has A Bad Boy

Recap: Camille had informed the five that Wayne Wayne wasn't all he wanted everyone to believe. Kendall confronted Wayne Wayne and he decided that Kendall would be the one he would kick out of the band. The five immediately told Gustavo,who in turn, gave them all "song lyrics" to work on.

**The Next Day at Rocque Records**

Rocky, James, Carlos, Logan and Wayne Wayne all stood in the recording studio. "What are we waiting for? I'm antsy" Griffin asked "We're missing Kendall" Kelly replied "Oh so you got rid of Kendall? My money was on Logan" Griffin stated.

"Rock, where's Kendall?" James whispered "He should be here soon. I did his makeup and picked out his clothes, then I left him at the apartment to change. He said he'd be right here" Rocky whispered back "Does he look good?" James asked "Oh yeah" Rocky nodded. "How much trouble did you go through to get him to let you put on the makeup?" James chuckled "Just a little" Rocky giggled as she remembered what happened.

_"Next, the makeup" Rocky grabbed the eyeliner and black lipstick from her bag "What is that!" Kendall pointed to the lipstick "Black lipstick" Rocky shrugged "Oh I am __**not **__wearing lipstick!" Kendall stood up "Well then I guess you aren't in Big Time Rush!" Rocky took a step towards him "Rocky no!" Kendall took a step back. "Come on Kendall, for me?" Rocky put a hand on her hip. "If you can catch me, I will let you put that lipstick on!" Kendall yelled and ran out of the bedroom. "Kendall!" Rocky yelled and chased after him. The front door opened but the two ignored it. "Kendall just let me put the lipstick on!" Rocky yelled. "I'm not even going to ask" Mrs. Knight shrugged and walked out of the apartment. Kendall and Rocky both stopped running and burst into a fit of laughter. "Okay because of that, I will let you put the lipstick on" Kendall said in between laughs. _

"Let's hear my new bad boy band" Griffin smiled and spoke into the microphone. "Yeah, let's hear it" Kendall shrugged as he walked in completely dressed in black with the black makeup. Everyone's mouths dropped except for Rocky who smirked.

Kendall smirked at Griffin and then nodded his head to Wayne Wayne. Wayne Wayne put down his head phones and walked up to Kendall.

"Oooh it's a bad boy off!" Carlos exclaimed, the other two boys joined in and Rocky cracked a smile. "Oh no" Kelly hid her face in her clipboard. Kelly and Gustavo both mouthed 'no' but it was too late. "A bad boy off? That sounds interesting" Griffin smiled "Doesn't it sound interesting?" Griffin asked Gustavo.

Kendall looked to Rocky and she nodded. He smirked and grabbed a mic stand. "You know one thing I know about bad boys is" he paused and walked over to Gustavo's records "They like breaking stuff" Kendall smiled at Griffin and smashed on of the records with the mic stand.

Gustavo screamed, Wayne Wayne's eyes widened and Rocky held in a giggle. Gustavo ran into the studio and Kelly quickly followed him. "He's right bad boys do like breaking stuff" Griffin nodded. Kendall smirked. "What was that? You smashed one of my platinum records!" Gustavo yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well!" Wayne Wayne grabbed the mic stand from Kendall and smashed three other records. Each one Gustavo screamed and Kelly jumped on his back.

"Ooh round one of the bad boy off goes to Wayne Wayne, someone ring a bell" Griffin smiled. One of his assistants held up a wrestling bell and rang it. "What's next?" Griffin asked.

"I said I'm Wayne Wayne on the mic mic I'm badder than bad. I said the city is ours we're gonna take it like it's bad!" Wayne Wayne rapped. Kendall ran in and pushed Wayne Wayne into the wall. Rocky burst into a fit of laughter as Wayne Wayne screamed and hit the wall.

"Hey your rhymes are weak, mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love!" Kendall rapped. Gustavo jumped up and Kelly immodestly pushed him back "no no no!" she continued to push him back. "Round two goes to Kendall!" Griffin smiled, his assistant rang the bell again.

Griffin lined the two "bad boys" up and looked at them. "I still like Wayne Wayne better" Griffin crossed his arms. Kendall looked to Rocky "Help" he mouthed to her, Rocky bit her lip and looked down.

"And the winner is Way-" Griffin started "Kendall" Rocky interrupted "What?" Griffin asked "Yeah! Gustavo told us that the bad boy always dates the girl of the group. I'm the girl, and I'm dating **Kendall**" Rocky replied. She looked to Kendall and he smiled at her. "What! No you're not! I watched you all!" Wayne Wayne yelled. Rocky raised an eyebrow at him "Oh really?" she walked over and Kendall and quickly winked at him.

"Watch" Rocky smirked at Griffin before turning to Kendall, placing her hands on his shoulders and bringing her lips to his. Kendall gently placed his hands on Rocky's waist and kissed her back. The kiss was gentle, soft, and sweet. But enough to make Griffin believe it was real.

Wayne Wayne, Gustavo, and Kelly's eyes widened and Griffin stared as James Logan and Carlos all held their hands in fists.

Rocky pulled away and kissed Kendall quickly once more before turning to face everyone else. She smirked and placed her hand on her hip. "Kendall wins" she simply stated "I guess you're right" Griffin nodded.

"But- but- but I'm the bad boy! Me!" Wayne Wayne yelled "Dude, they just made out. The bad boy and girl of the band" Carlos stated. Rocky and Kendall smirked and Rocky leaned against Kendall who wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You know what? Big Time Rush **should **only be five" Griffin stated "You can't fire me! I have a contract! You have to put me in the band!" Wayne Wayne yelled "No, I have to put you in **a **band. Just not this one" Griffin stated. Griffin's two assistants carried Wayne Wayne out and Griffin quickly followed.

"Nice makeup Kendall" Carlos joked, shoving Kendall's shoulder "It took long enough to get it on" Rocky rolled her eyes. "Wow, the dogs and dogette did something right" Gustavo nodded approvingly "And good thinking at the end Rocky" Gustavo added "Rocky **always **knew how to think of something quick back in Minnesota" Logan smiled.

"Wait, I'm confused" Kelly stated "I teamed up with the dogs and dogette" Gustavo shrugged "What? I was with you the entire time!" Kelly argued. All five teens pulled out a piece of paper and held it up. Revealing "Let's- get- rid- of- Wayne Wayne".


	9. Love Song?

Kendall stood up from his lounge chair and put on his sunglasses "What time is it?" he asked. Carlos James and Logan stood up beside him "It's girl time" the three others placed their sunglasses on. "You guys are idiots" Rocky told them, she remained in her seat next to where Logan had once sat.

The guys and Rocky turned to where the Jennifers walked out. Carlos and James started to say something but was cut off by one of the Jennifers. "Talk to us when you're in the top ten" she held out her hand for them to stop "But not before" another Jennifer added. The guys sighed and the Jennifers walked away. "Snobs" Rocky mumbled.

Camille came running up to the guys in a cheer leading uniform and with her hair in two pigtails. She smacked Kendall across the face and Rocky flinched. "How could you? With my mom in the hospital! And my huge fight with my best friend! And my zit!" Camille fake cried. "Degrassi audition?" Rocky asked, Camille nodded "Wish me luck" she smiled and slapped Kendall across the other cheek and stormed off.

Carlos turned and smiled "Sims twins!" he pointed to the two girls walking towards them. "Two risky! They get really upset if you get their names wrong" James warned. Carlos patted his helmet twice before stepping out into the walk way and both twins stopped. "Hello ladies" Carlos smiled, both twins took off their sunglasses and looked at Carlos. "What's my name?" one of them asked, Carlos looked to Kendall who mouthed "no". "Uh- Mandy?" Carlos guessed, both girls growled and pushed Carlos into the pool. "Sandy" Logan Kendall and James nodded.

The guys sat down again and Kendall took off his sunglasses. "Why can't there be a nice, sweet, nice girl at the Palmwoods?" he sighed "Excuse me!" Rocky smacked the back of his head "Somebody not crazy or stuck up. That's still really hot" James took off his sunglasses "Excuse me!" Rocky said louder this time "From North Carolina" Logan added "You guys!" Rocky almost yelled. "What!" all three guys yelled "Nevermind" Rocky mumbled and shook her head.

"Well it's not North Caroline but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here" Mr. Bitters came walking through the pool area and the four teens turned to him. "Now let me show you your apartment" Mr. Bitters walked by and was followed by a man and a blonde teenage girl.

James Kendall and Logan's eyes all widened and they stood up. As the girl turned to them they stuck out their chests and attempted to look muscular. The girl walked by them and smiled "Hi" she waved slightly and walked away. Rocky rolled her eyes and Carlos jumped out of the pool.

"She's mine!" James yelled "No she's mine!" "she's mine!" all four guys all started to scream and Logan jumped on James' back. Rocky sighed and flopped down on the lounge chair.

**At Rocque Records**

"Today we are going to sing a love song!" Gustavo yelled "It's a slow song, about love" Gustavo continued "The record company wants one of your songs to be a balled" Kelly told them.

Kendall sighed "Okay, does anybody else notice the huge guy in the corner?" he asked "That is Freight Train" Gustavo pointed to the large man standing in the corner of the room "My new executive in charge of making people do what I say" Gustavo explained. Freight Train smiled and punched a large hole in the wall. All the guys stepped back and Logan hid behind Rocky "Really? You hide behind me?" Rocky asked "You always defend me" Logan shrugged "Not against a giant!" Rocky argued. Logan shrugged and but still held on to Rocky's shoulders.

"Now this is a song about when you see a girl for the first time, and you **know **she's the one" Gustavo told them. "You guys know what I'm talking about?" Gustavo asked. A smile grew on all four guys faces and Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, Gustavo? Not to be a pest, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a **girl**" Rocky pointed to herself, the guys all turned their heads to her. "We're going to have you do some back up vocals and be in the video" Kelly explained to Rocky, Rocky nodded and shrugged. All four guys turned their heads to one side and brought their hand to their chins. Rocky rolled her eyes and sighed, then crossed her arms across her chest.

Gustavo and Kelly both raised an eyebrow and looked to Rocky "They're daydreaming about a new girl at the Palmwoods" Rocky mumbled. Gustavo and Kelly nodded and turned back to the guys.

"She's mine!" they all yelled, Rocky took a step back and the guys started to fight again. "Freight Train!" Gustavo yelled, he pointed to the guys and Freight Train nodded. He picked James and Carlos up by the back of their shirts and pulled them out and dropped them on the floor. Everyone's eyes grew wide and Kendall and Logan stopped. "That was kinda fun" Carlos smiled, James smiled too and nodded.

"What is that smell?" Gustavo asked, he crinkled his nose and looked at the band. "Don't look at me" Rocky held up her hands and stepped back so she was next to Kelly. "It's Baracuda man spray" James held up a bottle of cologne "We're in love with a girl at the Palmwoods and this is my edge" James sprayed himself with it.

"**You **need an edge?" Kendall asked "You **always **get the girls!" Carlos threw his hands in the air "Yeah, give **us **a chance for once!" Logan added. Rocky's eyes widened and she looked to Gustavo and Kelly and then pointed to the guys and back to herself. "I give up" Rocky whispered to herself and turned to the guys. "She will be mine!" James yelled "No she's going to be mine!" Kendall stepped forward. The other three guys stepped forward and once again started to fight. "Dogs! Booth! Now!" Gustavo yelled to Freight Train and pointed to the guys.

Freight Train nodded and pushed the guys into the booth. "He is really good!" Gustavo nodded.

"Any kind of guy you want, that's the guy I'll be" the four guys slowly sang followed by James sneezing. Gustavo made a disgusted look. Rocky sighed and sat down in the chair next to Gustavo. "Turn myself upside down" the guys continued to sing and once again James sneezed. "This is a song about love, **not sneezing**!" Gustavo yelled into the mic. "The pollen count **is **really high today" Kelly placed a hand on Gustavo's shoulder "Then get him to a doctor and fix him while I fix the song because it's horrible" Gustavo told her. Kelly nodded and grabbed her keys.

"Freight Train, take the dogs home" Gustavo said "No wait! I don't want to go to the doctor, I'm in love!" James argued followed by a sneeze. "Hey Freight Train" Kendall smiled and jumped into Freight Train's arms as he stepped into the studio. "Sorry James, but we have to go back to the Palmwoods now" Kendall mocked, James grabbed the mic from Gustavo "You are not allowed to talk to her until I'm back!" James warned "I mean it!" another sneeze.

**At The Palmwoods**

Kendall Carlos and Logan all sat in a plant with plant hats on, Rocky stood to the side of them and watched as they watched the new girl drink a smoothie and read a magazine. "Logan, what's the intel?" Kendall asked "Well, according to your mom's Cosmopolin magazine 75% of the female population are attracted to the bad boy type" Logan smirked "I call the bad boy type!" Carlos stated "But it wont matter because 100% are attracted to men with British accents" Logan continued, Rocky raised an eyebrow. "But none of us are British" Kendall argued "Speak for yourself gov'na" Logan smirked in a British accent. "Yeah and one more thing Log, you said **men **with British accents. You're not men" Rocky smirked "And, another thing. Not once in my life have I felt attracted to a guy with a British accent" Rocky shrugged.

"What are you gonna go with Kendall?" Carlos asked, Logan read off a list of the other things and Rocky raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna go with being myself" Kendall smiled "That never works" Logan and Carlos said. "Are you kidding me? Why would a girl go out with a guy if he's lieing?" Rocky asked, Kendall nodded and Logan and Carlos ignored them.

The new girl sat in the Palmwoods lobby and read a script as Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Rocky watched from behind Mr. Bitter's desk.

"Okay, we'll draw palm leaves to see who gets to ask her out first. Short one wins" Logan was still speaking in a British accent as he held up three palm leaves at equal length. Kendall held out his hand before drawing the longest leaf. Carlos smiled and leaned forward "My turn!" he reached for one but Logan pulled away. "No, the other one!" Logan pulled back as Carlos tried to grab it again. "Logan give it!" Carlos begged "nope" Logan shook his head "I've never had a girlfriend!" Carlos pouted. Rocky rolled her eyes at them and finally Carlos grabbed the shortest one. He smiled and Logan crumpled his medium length one.

"Stand back boys" Carlos paused "And Rocky" he added "And watch the bad boy get the pretty girl" he put on his black sunglasses. Rocky's eyes widened "Pretty girl- what am I?" she whispered, Kendall and Logan half- heartedly smiled at her before turning to watch Carlos. Rocky sighed and joined them.

Carlos jumped into the chair next to the new girl and put his feet up on the table. The new girl looked at him "Hi, I'm Jo" she smiled, Carlos nodded his head. "Cool jacket" Jo nodded, Carlos smirked and played with the colar. "Are you going out for the bad boy role in magic middle school?" Jo asked. "It's a really strong role, but I **hate **bad boys in real life" she sighed.

Rocky giggled "I guess she's not part of that 75% Log" she nudged Logan's arm and he cracked a smile.

"I mean, why so angry all the time?" Jo continued. Logan, Rocky and Kendall all laughed "Poor old chap, he's in a bit of a sticky wicket" Logan nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Jo asked, Carlos thought for a moment. "Reginald Salsberry from England!" Carlos pulled off his glasses and smiled.

Logan started to stand up but Kendall covered Logan's mouth and Rocky pulled him down. "How exciting!" Jo smiled "My family visits there every year, what part are you from?" Jo asked. Carlos thought for another minute, rambled some random English words and retreated back to behind Bitters' desk.

"You stole my bit!" Logan smacked Carlos' chest as he sat down "But she smells so nice! And I panicked!" Carlos defended himself. "And what do I smell like?" Rocky mumbled, Kendall heard her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "She will be mine!" Logan pointed and stood up.

Logan smirked and fixed the colar of his shirt and started to walked towards Jo. Camille came running out of nowhere and smacked Logan across the cheek. Kendall, Carlos and Rocky's eyes widened and they crept closer to watch. "Camille, not now!" Logan whispered "Please, no!" Logan gestured to the side. Jo looked up from her script to watch. "Of course I'll take you back!" Camille yelled. She started to kiss Logan's face and Rocky's mouth dropped. "I'm going to tell Rachel we're back together and I will destroy **anyone**" Camille yelled and pointed at Jo "who tries to come between us!" Camille yelled. Camille ended with a long passionate kiss and Rocky's jaw clenched. Camille smiled and walked around Mr. Bitter's desk.

"One tree hill?" Kendall asked hopefully, Carlos nodded. "Yeah, let's go with that" Camille nervously smiled and walked away. Rocky rolled her eyes. Logan babbled something to Jo and ran back to the others. He pulled Kendall and Carlos back with him and Rocky followed.

"I get a do over!" Logan pointed to the bright red kiss marks all around his face "No you don't" Kendall cracked a smile. "Was Camille a good kisser?" Carlos asked eagerly, Rocky snapped her head to face Logan and he thought for a minute. "I was, pleasantly surprised" he awkwardly smiled.

Logan and Carlos started to fight and Rocky closed her eyes and stood up. She started to walk away but Kendall grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Rock, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, Rocky opened her eyes and shook her head "Nothing" she mumbled. She quickly glanced to Carlos and Logan and then turned back to Kendall. Her eyes darkened into a deep charcoal black and stayed that way. Rocky looked up at Kendall and his eyes widened at the color of her eyes.

Rocky sat on a lounge chair inbetween Carlos and Logan and watched Kendall walk up to Jo and start to talk. Suddenly Freight Train lifted Kendall up by the back of his shirt and the three others burst into laughter.

Freight Train slung Kendall over his shoulder and started to walk towards the other three. Logan and Carlos high fived each other but were quickly picked up by Freight Train. He turned to Rocky and she quickly shook her head "No thanks! I'll go without any struggle" she insisted. Freight Train shrugged and walked out of the Palmwoods quickly followed by Rocky.


End file.
